Running Out of Stars
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: I don't have a summary. It's just a Jara oneshot for bs13's love quote contest! Enjoy!


**Yeah, this probably sucks lemons, but I'm trying to upload, update, and finish this weekend, so enjoy? **

* * *

Mara sighed and leaned back in the lawn chair. For England, the night was quite nice and warm. She wasn't the least bit cold, and she felt very at peace as she lounged around outside. It was late, she knew that much, but wasn't sure how late. She was seated out in front of Jerome's father's house. She was visiting him, Poppy, and Mr. Clarke for a few weeks that summer.

They had gotten back together at the end of the school year when she had told him she wasn't coming back to Anubis because she was accepted into an amazing school in America. She had dropped the bomb on the house and they had fully supported her, though they were very upset that she was leaving. The day the house was leaving for break, Jerome proposed that she come stay with him so that he could spend some time with her. She had been reluctant at first, but then he had confessed his love for her, and she'd given in.

"Hey, Jaffray, it's late."

Mara smiled softly, Jerome's warm, minty breath floating down from her ear to her shoulder.

"I know." she whispered back.

"Why don't you come inside?" he suggested, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why don't you sit down and be with me?"

He immediately consented, pulling a lawn chair identical to hers closer and plopping down, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the warmth of the night and looking for constellations." She replied. She pointed to the east. "That's Pegasus."

"And that's Cancer." He said, looking in the opposite direction.

"You know your constellations." She grumbled.

"You made me read a series of astronomy books; of course I know my constellations." He chuckled, rolling his blue eyes. They shone with happiness and Mara's heart fluttered when she looked into them.

"You said you liked those books." she accused.

"I did, I enjoy astronomy." he promised her, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Don't you think the stars are beautiful?" she asked, letting the previous topic drop and turned her attention to the sky.

"Gorgeous," he said softly, eyes trained on her flawless face, illuminated by the moon above them.

"You're not even looking at the stars." Mara rolled her brown eyes. They sparkled in the light of the millions of stars.

"There's the blush I fell in love with," he whispered, unable to stop the grin that slipped onto his face, brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"That's what you fell in love with?" she scoffed, hiding behind her hair.

"Well, I fell for that, and many other things, Jaffray. You know, _last night, I looked up, and I matched each star with a reason why I love you; I was doing great, until I ran out of stars_." He finished sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He knew that she would be touched by what he said, but she would also think he was being sappy. They weren't anything like Patricia and Eddie, but they weren't a really fluffy couple.

She watched him with a small smile and giddiness dancing in her dark orbs. "Cheesy," she teased.

"I can't help it," he shrugged, kissing the back of her hand.

"You're a hopeless romantic." she giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Don't tell anyone," he warned playfully. People already knew that about him. He did anything he could to show her how much he loved her, and it was often in front of other people that he'd try his hardest. He did that to prove to her that he didn't care about his reputation if he had her.

"I won't tell anyone if you do something for Me." she compromised.

"Anything," he responded easily.

"Kiss me?"

"Why do you think you need to ask these questions?" he mumbled, pushing his lips onto hers gently. She smiled against his lips, arms snaking around his neck. A minute later, he tugged her out of the chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her up to the house.

"Hey, look, another star." Jerome said quietly. Mara looked up, and he was right, you could barely see it. "I'm naming that, I love Mara Jaffray for her kisses."

"That wasn't one of them before?"

"You weren't kissing me when I was naming them last night." He replied with a wink. He frowned and pointed above them, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her into him. He pressed his lips to hers. He was silently wishing for another star to appear. "See? I keep running out of stars."

* * *

**That was it. I know how much bs13 loves Jara, and I felt like we needed some more Jara in our lives right now, so this jumped out of me. I'm working on two more Jara oneshots at this very moment, so be ready for them. They'll be up sometime in the near future, as well as new chapters for multi-chapters. **

**Review?**

_**The words of a man's mouth are deep waters, but the fountain of wisdom is a bubbling brook. -Proverbs 18:4**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
